


The Stranger

by Yolina



Category: Original Work
Genre: France (Country), Gen, Historical References, Immigration & Emigration, Poetry, Racism, Refugees, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To all immigrants who ran away from pogroms and poverty to find WWII and theracist laws of the Vichy government, the "French Dream" can be as deadly as the "American Dream".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Etranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236182) by [Yolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina). 



I left a country  
Shivering in cold and fear

Oh my God I will be the stranger  
Wherever I will go

Then I arrived  
In the Freedom country

Oh my God I will be the stranger  
Wherever I will go

Oh Paris, you so didn't  
Take me in your arms

Oh my God I will be the stranger  
Wherever I will go

I was looking for a homeland  
God, it makes me laugh now

Oh my God I will be the stranger  
Wherever I will go

All the blood I bled for you...  
You forgot it quite quickly, didn't you?

Oh my God I will be the stranger  
Wherever I will go

Nobody wants me to be  
Here or there... Or anywhere


End file.
